


Bite Me

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: So I saw this dream and I’m really (horny) bothered, so I feel like it needs to get out of my system somehow.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 15





	Bite Me

Keanu’s eyes were strictly on her mouth, watching as she ran her tongue over her teeth. Her corner teeth were quite pointy, but _that_ pointy?

“I’m not sure I believe you.” he teased, and she bit down on her tongue, the pointy corner tooth stinging her tongue a bit.   
  
“No one ever does, and then they’ll end up regretting not to.” she grinned menacingly, sending chills to run all over Keanu’s skin. He sneered and tapped his lap.   
  
“Come on then - bite my neck.” he dared, and she arched her brow, like asking if he was serious. 

“Your neck? Usually people want me to bite their arm since it’s easier to hide.” she noted but Keanu shook his head, staring at her under his dark brow. She rolled her eyes and made a sigh, giving in. 

“Well, your mistake.” she rose up from the arm chair and walked to the couch where Keanu was sitting and climbed on his lap, straddling him. He leaned his head to the side and brushed his long dark hair from covering it, and she couldn’t hold back a snicker. 

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” she teased, making his grin grew wider. 

“Bite me.” the double meaning of his words making her chuckle silently, before she leaned closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” she whispered, her breath tickling his skin, and before he could answer her, she tilted her head and bit down on his skin. Keanu gasped and his hands landed on her thighs, squeezing them as a sign of him being okay. 

“Is that all?” he hissed, and she bit down harder, making Keanu first moan and then grunt harshly. His breathing had turned quicker, his hands moving up and down on her thighs. She felt heat flash her body in half as she felt him almost squirming under her. 

“Is. That. All?” he growled, daring her to bite even harder. Okay, he asked for it! She tilted her head even more, so she could really sink the pointy corner teeth into Keanu’s neck and she bit down harder than she had ever bit on anyone. The husky, heated moan that left Keanu’s lips was like adding fuel to the fire, and his hands grabbed her hips tightly, pressing her down against him. Feeling his jeans rock hard bulge against herself, she had to moan as well. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck…” Keanu cursed, and he almost sounded like he was already fucking her. She moved her mouth and bit down on a fresh patch of skin, making Keanu whimper with pleasure, and he started to grind his hips up against hers. When she added her nails digging into his shoulder muscles, Keanu was a panting and growling mess. 

“Keep biting me, you hear?” his voice rumbled deep from his chest and she felt how his hands nearly tore her jeans open before opening his own. Helping him by moving accordingly, Keanu pushed both of their jeans down enough so that his cock was freed and her cunt was uncovered. 

He eagerly pushed long, thick fingers into her wetness and into her, making her lift her mouth so she could let out a moan of her own. Instantly, she felt a stinging slap on her bare bum. 

“I said keep biting!” he growled through his teeth right into her ear, and she bit back down into his neck. He groaned and his fingers started to fuck her, his thumb brushing against her clit, making her whine against his neck as she kept biting. She hastily moved her hands down and under his t-shirt so she could push her nails to his pecs and drag them down agonizingly slow. 

It awarded her with an actual yell of pleasure, and another tingly slap on her bum while his fingers kept fucking her. She moved one hand even lower until she found Keanu’s cock, and her petite fingers wrapping around his girth made him growl again. She didn’t even have to move her hand, as Keanu started moving his hips. 

“Fuck! Can you feel how fucking hard you’re making me? I’m going to fucking split you in half!” he almost sounded angry, but she knew he was just so god damn turned on and she wished she had known of his little pain kink a bit sooner if this was how crazy it made him. 

Her other hand slipped away from under his shirt so she could push her fingers into his hair and her nails scratching his scalp, she tugged him painfully, biting down yet on another patch of skin. With a deep grunt, Keanu pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her body, manhandling her so she was laying down on the couch. Again, she helped him to take off her jeans completely and as soon as that was done, he spread her thighs and rammed himself into her. 

“Fucking God!” she had to gasp, and Keanu tugged her hair, bringing her head away from his neck so he could kiss her nearly violently, as he started to pound into her with punishing speed and force. She had to break off from the kiss, but not before biting Keanu’s lower lip so hard they both tasted blood. Keanu snarled and pushed her mouth back on to his neck, and she gladly bit down on him, aiming to make his neck bleed as well. 

“Fuck, oh fuck yeah, bite me baby, bite harder…” Keanu growled through gritted teeth and the more pain she inflicted on him, the harder he fucked her. If her aim was to make him bleed, his was to apparently make her sore as all hell. His growling breath mixed with the wet slapping of skin and her muffled moans and whimpers was a delicious sinful mix to listen to.

As she felt her orgasm building, she didn’t even realize how hard she was biting, when she suddenly tasted fresh blood on her tongue. His skin breaking made Keanu almost roar, and he pulled her head from his neck by her hair, exposing her neck to him and as he in turn bit down on her neck, she screamed with the delicious mix of pleasure and pain, pushing her nails into Keanu’s back through his t-shirt as her orgasm took her. 

Keanu lifted his head so he could watch her writhe under him, her cunt clenching around him so tightly as she rode her orgasm. Still tasting blood in his mouth, Keanu shut his eyes tight and snarled as he shot his hot load into her, his hips still moving against her, his movements slowly dying down. 

Carefully, he laid on top of her, leaning his weight on his elbows, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Her eyes were closed, she feared she would faint if she opened them. Blood was coursing through her head so fast it made a rushing sound in her ears. Keanu rested his head against her chest, and listened how fast her heart was beating. 

“Your neck is going to be so sore tomorrow…” she breathed, making Keanu snicker. 

“So will your cunt…” 

“I welcome it.” she sneered, and Keanu lifted his head so he could see her after sex glowing face he loved so much. She was watching him through hooded eyes, until she saw his neck. It was bruised all around and indeed, there was a teeny tiny bite mark that had stopped bleeding already. 

“Your neck is a fucking mess.” she covered her mouth, at least for a few seconds before Keanu removed her hand and kissed her gently before whispering against her lips:

“I welcome it.”


End file.
